The bloody Flash
by redcloudsarefuzzy
Summary: Naruto and Itachi both leave Konoha to join the akatsuki and he meets a special someone NaruOc ShikaTema Sasuke and Sakura bashing maybe lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please no really bad burns or so god help me... you don't want to know what I'll do to you. So I hope you will enjoy reading this so...have a good time.00 I love doing that yeah for me!!!!**

"normal talk"

_'normal thinking'_

"**Demon/ summoning talk**"

_**'demon/ summoning thinking' **_

Rating-M

Pairing-Naruto/Oc, slight Shikamaru/Temari

Warning- Sasuke bashing and slight Sakura bashing

Maybe I'll add another pairing I don't know

Title: The bloody flash

flash back 7 years ago

The village of konohagakure was in peril. A week ago the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village with really no warning. Konoha had already lost at least half of their shinobi forces due to the strength of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi could destroy one mountain with one strike of its nine tails. The battlefield looked like hell on earth. Mangled bodies everywhere, huge holes and craters , and fire nearly everywhere. Someone could not step on the battlefield without stepping on either an arm or eyeball.

When the village seemed to be destroyed Gamabunta appeared with the village leader, the yondaime hokage was on top of his head.

" Well, it looks like this is the end Gamabunta."

" **Yes it was nice knowing you Arashi." **

" Ok, here goes everything."

" **Are you sure you want to do this?" **

" Yes, this is for the village I love so much."

And with that the Kyuubi and Gamabunta both disappeared in a huge puff of smoke. The only thing that could be found was a note that said the babies name and that he was the hero of the leaf.

End Flashback :Present

At the Uchiha compound Itachi was walking around all the houses and shops with not a care in the world, well it never does look like it. Just then a group of Uchihas attacked from behind Itachi, but Itachi already kicked everyone back, and effectively ripping one of their arms off while the blood was pouring out of his body he was screaming in agonizing pain but was silent after Itachi drew his katana out and just put the blade right between his eyes, and thats how the Uchiha massacre began.

7 year old Sasuke Uchiha was walking back home from a day at the ninja academy. While he was walking back he heard an agonizing scream coming from his clans compound. He started running towards his compound only to see his fellow clan members face down in a bloody pool of their own blood.

He ran to his house in the compound only to find kunai and shuriken in his door way. He kept on shouting mother and father and when he got to their room he found their bodies lying on the floor. Just then Itachi stepped out of the shadows.

" Itachi what happened to mother and father and all the other ------" Sasukes sentence was cut short when a kunai whizzed by him and cut his cheek, drawing a little blood.

" Itachi why did you kill mother, father, and our clan members." Itachi just gave Sasuke a stare that was stray from any emotion whatsoever.

" I did it to... test my strength."

" You killed our whole clan... just to test your strength... YOU BASTARD!!!!" And with that Sasuke charged after Itachi in a blind furry of anger, all he could see was red and Itachi. Itachi just merely kicked Sasuke in his stomach and doubled over in pain. Sasuke shortly vomited all his stomachs content and you could see some cheerios in some chunks.

Itachi just merely walked out the door but was followed by Sasuke who looked like someone pissed in his cheerios.**(AN:LOL) **Itachis eyes than flared crimson red and what looked like three arrows pointing in different directions. Just as Sasuke looked up into Itachis eyes The whole world turned red and black and Itachi was all black with a white outline.

" For the next 72 hours you will watch each one of our beloved clan member get slaughtered one by one." As Itachi was saying this the bodies of the Uchihas were slowly covering the ground in a whole pool of blood. Sasuke could do the only he could at the time "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Seeing as if satisfied Itachi just left a fettle positioned Sasuke who was screaming and took his hi-ate and drew a kunai and left a slash over the leaf symbol.

" Before I leave aniki if you want to kill me than every second of your life you must strive to kill me. If you even want a chance to beat me you must attain the mangekyo sharingan, and by doing that you must murder your best friend. Oh before I leave I never loved you, in reality I never even like you." And with that Itachi left the compound, then the village.

For about a week Itachi was escaping the ANBU and just fled the fire country. He had just reached his destination somewhere in the faraway mountains. He has been looking for a week for a certain someone ever since he had got there. When he was almost ready to give up a voice spoke up from the shadows. " Have you completed the task that was given to you Itachi." " Hai leader-sama I killed the whole Uchiha clan, save for my aniki Sasuke." " Well done but I must ask for another task before I let you join the Akatsuki." " And what is that leader-sama?" " I need you to bring me Uzumaki Naruto." " Hai leader-sama." " Now go Itachi now."

It took another two weeks to reach Konohagakure again but this time he was in his Akatsuki outfit with the cloak and hat. Since Itachi never really met Naruto he didn't know where he lived but he did know what he looked like because of his distinguishing whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He used stealth to look around the yard but he could not see anyone with whisker marks. He then decided to check the academy but they had a day off that day. So he kept searching until he saw a mob of villagers walk by with a satisfied look on their faces. He kept walking and saw a kid about 7-8 lying on the ground with cuts a bruises all over him. Itachi walks to him and finds out that its Uzumaki Naruto. He knelt beside him and shook him. He started to stir then just jolted up. He looked at Itachi with fear in his eyes and tried to scoot away put his leg was broken, so he just screamed in pain.

"p-p-please don't h-hurt me m-m-m-mister I didn't d-do a-anything w-wrong."

" Naruto-kun I am not going to hurt you but help you."

" H-h-h-help m-me?"

" I'm going to take you away from this hateful place."

" Why I love this place and I'm going to be the next hokage dattebayo."

" I'm sorry to say this but this place hates you and you will probably never be hokage."

" Why not?"

" If you'll come with me I'll tell you everything."

" Okay mister..."

" Itachi." After that they left to their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok for my first chapter I did better than I thought I would. Not that many reviews but got favorite 2 or 3 times and that is pretty good for me OK chapter 2 enjoy R&R

Chapter 2 The bloody Flash

Itachi than picked up Naruto on his feet and Naruto dusted imaginary dust off of his shoulders. He seemed to wince in pain every time he moved but seemed to be healing at a very fast rate for the condition he is in.

" So what happened to you Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked with no emotion in his voice.

" Well...

Flashback

Naruto just ran out of kunai while practicing his aim with long-ranged weapons. He decided to buy some while there was still some daylight out. He went to a weapon store that he seen a lot of shinobi go into. When the store owner saw him he glared very coldly at him but quickly covered it up which looked like a fake smile but Naruto didn't know so he thought the man was happy to see him.

" Hello de-Uzumaki-san."

" Hey Mr. How did you know my name?"

" Oh well you are pretty popular around here."

" Oh he he he." Naruto started chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.

" So what can I get for you today."

" Can I get a new kunai and shuriken set I ran out of mine just a couple of minutes ago."

" Sure." He pulled out a new kunai and shuriken set and set it on the counter.

" How much is it?" Naruto reached for his Gama-Chan but was stopped by the man."

" Its on the house, since you are going to be hokage one day."

" Yeah dattebayo!" Naruto was very excited that someone believed in him.

He was handed the set and Naruto was about to walk out of the store the man yelled " Help the demon is stealing the demon is stealing!!" Naruto went wide-eyed and dropped the set when he saw a mob of angry villagers. One of the villagers punched Naruto across the face and the rest started kicking him on the ground till he started to cough up blood. The villagers then took the kunai set and started to stab and slash him, luckily no where it would be fatal though. When they started to walk away they spitted on him and cursed him, but not before they robbed him.

End Flashback

" So thats why you look this hurt." Naruto nodded slowly and sadly. For a quick second Itachis eyes showed a bit of concern but was quickly wiped away.

" So are you going to come with me." Itachi really didn't want to use force cause he was already beaten and leader-sama would probably kill him for Naruto has the Kyuubi no kitsune in him and wants him in the best shape.

" I don't know Itachi this place is my home and I have three people that actually care for me." " Well you will come back here so you wont be gone forever, I'll give you till tomorrow to make your decision meet me here a 7a.m. And give me your decision." Itachi then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto went home skipping dinner thinking about Itachi's suggestion. Well on his way home he see smoke in a clear distance and sees his apartment set on fire. No one was seen around it but it was no accident. It looked like a torch was just thrown right into the building. Naruto feel on his knees and cried but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up and saw Itachi with a little concern in his eyes but it was really hard to see because of his unemotional mask he always had up. Naruto got up and said " 'sniff' I'll go with you." Itachi motioned for Naruto to follow him and he did that. Naruto took one look behind the gates and just left. Naruto seemed a little sad because he couldn't say goodbye to the old man and the owners of Ichirikaru ramean.

For most of the next day they traveled in silence but it was somewhat peaceful. They only stopped twice to eat lunch and dinner . Both were cooked fish Itachi got from the river. Naruto's wounds have all healed but still depressed from what happened the other day. " How long is it to where were going?" " It took me 3-4 weeks but I know where to go now, so it might take only 2." Naruto only nodded but then asked " Where are we going?" " We are going to the mountains in the far West but its really not as long as people believe."

After a few more days the mountains were in sight and could probably make it there in a few days. After hearing all of the training Naruto received at the academy he was disappointed that the only jutsu Naruto could do was the Orioke no jutsu which unfortunately Itachi had to experience at first hand. Itachi threatened Naruto so bad he promised to never do it again as long as he could see it. Naruto regretfully agreed .

It took about 2 days and they finally got to the entrance. It was a cave wall that had a ring like shaped carved in the middle of it. Itachi put his ring in it and the cave wall slide open. They started to walk down a long hallway light by torches that seemed that there was no end to them because they could see all the way down it. They were then greeted by a bluish-skin man that had gills on his neck wearing exactly what Itachi was wearing. Naruto was going to make fun of him but stopped because this was supposed to be his new home. They then saw a giant podium where they saw a man in the shadows.

" Good job Itachi you did what I asked and now you are a member of the Akatsuki." " Thank you leader-sama." " Naruto I am very pleased you decided to join us." " Uhhhh... thanks but who are you?"

The man in the shadows didn't answer, instead he said something that would change Naruto's life forever.

" Welcome to your new home my son."

Sorry if Itachi seemed a little Oc in this chapter. I forgot to mention this in my last chapter I do not own Naruto. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

OK this is chapter 3 enjoy I guess...

The bloody Flash: Chappy 3

" W-w-w-what did you say?" Naruto was shocked because he thought this man just said that he was his father.

' I just said that I was your father." The man stepped out of the shadows and what Naruto saw made him faint.

" I think this was too much for him in one day." Itachi knelt down and picked up Naruto over his shoulders.

" Where should I put him." " Put him in Akako's room." " You sure that is wise, he's hyper enough, now with Akako we might have to kill ourselves." " Just put him in the bed next to hers." " Hai."

Itachi left the room with a bow left with Naruto in his arms. After walking down a hall with Naruto he opened a door and what he saw scared him...A PINK ROOM WITH FLUFFY RABBITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Itachi dropped Naruto on the floor and walked away.

Naruto stirred in his sleep and he felt something jump on his stomach. He 'oofed' and eyes shot open to see a girl around his age with wild red hair in a high pony tail, with blue eyes in a black tank top with an orange fishnet shirt over it, and dark green cargo pants with a grin on her face that could rival Naruto's. Naruto was surprised when the girl's face was close to his. She then yelled " WHO ARE YOU WHISKER-BOY! Naruto almost went deaf with the volume she had.

" Ummmm... I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you are?" " I'm Sato Akako and why are you here?" " Itachi or my...father must of put me in here." " Ohh.. my father is on a mission with his partner." Akako then started to jump on his stomach because of her excitement. " Akako..oof...please stop it." Just then the blue-man from before came in the room and sweat-dropped when he saw Akako jumping on the leader's son.

" Uhhhhhh...Naruto-san come with me." Naruto quickly got up effectively knocking Akako on the floor. " Sorry Akako I'll be right back."

" So whats your name?" " Hoshigaki Kisame Naruto-san." " Please no formalities Kisame." Kisame only nodded in agreement. They walked in silence until they came into the leaders room. Naruto noticeably gulped and Kisame left. Naruto walked into the room and noticed his father.

" Sit down Naruto-kun." Naruto sat down in the chair right across from him. " S-so your not only the leader of the Akatsuki you were-" " Yes Naruto-kun the Yondaime Hokage." " B-b-but I thought that you died after you killed the Kyuubi." " Well Naruto that is a lie, the Kyuubi couldn't be killed I had to seal it in a new born baby so I ...choose you." Arashi just looked at his son's face as it went from shocked, to sadness, to anger. " SO THATS WHY I HAVE BEEN HATED AND ALMOST KILLED BY THE WHOLE VILLAGE!" Arashi only nodded. " ITS YOUR FAULT, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ME!" " You were the only one born that day and its not like I could just ask a family to give up their child, and its not my fault the villagers didn't listen to my final words...well there at least.

" Well why didn't you take care of me there if you were still alive, or take me with you?" " Well the reason I didn't take you with me was I wanted you to be seen as a hero and grow up in the same village I did, and the reason I didn't raise you there and faked my death was...

Flash Back : After Kyuubi was defeated

Arashi picked himself out of the crater made by Gamabunta and saw that most of the shinobi forces have retreated. He tried to find his wife Kohana Uzumaki. He went to the area where she gave birth to Naruto, it was a small clearing in the forest. What Arashi saw was horrible. Fugaku Uchiha was standing over Kohana and said " Katon: Gokaikyu no Jutsu." a large flame of fire hit Kohana and Fugaku was soon surrounded by ANBU. Arashi would have killed him but was out of chakra, and thanked kami they would kill or capture him. But the ANBU bowed to him and said " Arashi Kazama was killed sealing the demon into his son, so I guess thats one less job to do." Fugaku just smiled and said " Tell Danzo-sama that we killed both of them and should have the demon-brat brought to him by tomorrow." Arashi just left and vowed to have revenge on this place for betraying them."

Flash Back end

Naruto just looked angry but Arashi told him to calm down. " Why don't we just destroy the Konoha after all it only took Itachi one day to kill all of the Uchihas!?" " Yes we could but we cant take on a whole army with only nine people, not to mention Sunagakure are in an alliance with them." Well train me and Akako, we will become strong." " Yes we will start your training in a little bit." Who will train us?" "All the members of the Akatsuki." " Are they all strong." " Yes all the members have their own unique skills and you will be able to attain all of them due to your keki genkai. Akuchi Kopi**( Impure blood copy**)" " What does my keki genkai do?" " It's from the Uzumaki Clan which allows you to copy other keki genkais, by just putting the blood of someone who has one into your body you will have the keki genkai till the day you die, well thats probably how your mother died." " What do you mean?" " I always thought Danzo wanted Orochimaru, who was second in line to become the Yondaime, to become Hokage, and Danzo ordered the ANBU since he created them to kill her, and the Uchihas were always to proud, and when they learned that she had the Sharingan they probably wanted her dead." Um... Tou-san when I get stronger can I have revenge on Konoha for what they did to me and otou-san?" Arashi had a big grin on his face for being called father. Of course you can Naruto-kun. Come we shall meet the rest of the members of the Akatsuki and your senseis'." Naruto followed his otou-san out of the room only to be met by a very tall man who was half black and half white with a plant sticking out of his neck was panting heavily. " Leader-sama, Haru-san has been killed. It was a tragedy. No it was a good thing. No- " Zetsu please be quiet." " Hai" " Otou-san who is Haru." " He is Akako's father, and Zetsu's partner." Zetsu was confused why this kid called his leader otou-san but decided to be quiet. Arashi loudly sighed and walked into Akako's room and Naruto heard a loud yell. Arashi came out and walked up to Naruto and said " I think you should talk to her." Naruto nodded and went in to see a crying Akako.

" I heard what happened and I'm sorry to hear that." " I knew I shouldn't of let him leave but he promised me he would come back." She then jumped and hugged Naruto hard and cried hard into his chest. Naruto was shocked because he didn't know what to do he started rubbing her back saying calming words to her. She then stopped and fell asleep into his arms.

Well how did you like it I made that bloodline all by myself. I hope you enjoyed it. Ohhh Haru was the unknown member of the Akatsuki and I do not own Naruto Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok This is going to be a long ass chapter because I'm going to put how they trained with seven members of the Akatsuki. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The long Road **

It had been one week since Haru had died and they named Orochimaru as the killer. Naruto asked Zetsu what happened to Haru's body. He wished he never asked...Zetsu ate him. Naruto had nightmares for the next two days. Naruto hoped he would never go on a mission with Zetsu. Akako seemed to have stopped grieving for her father and vowed vengeance against Orochimaru. She agreed to train with Naruto so they could get help each other get revenge. They were going to start their training the next day and both were excited and nervous.

They were excited that they were going to get trained by eight S-class missing-nin, and that was the same reason they were nervous. Who knows what hell they would be put through to become stronger but they wanted to have revenge a lot more then they were scared so they would still go through with it. Naruto walked outside of the fortress and sat on a bolder but he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw Akako there.

" Akako whats wrong?"

" I just needed to come out for air and when I saw you come out I just wanted to see what was wrong with you."

" Nothings wrong with me, just needed time to think. Tomorrow our lives will change, hopefully for the better to help us get to our goals." Akako just nodded and sat beside Naruto. There was a really awkward but peaceful silence as they just looked into nothingness. When it was really late they decided it was time to go to sleep. They said goodnight to each other and walked into their separate rooms.

It was 5:30 a.m in the morning when Naruto's and Akako's door blew open. They both woke up with a jump only to see a man with long blond hair that covered his left eye and was in a high pony-tail. " Hey I'm Deidara 'un' I'm going to be one of your new senseis. 'un' " Naruto and Akako sweat dropped. " DID YOU HAVE TO BLOW UP THE DOOR AND WALL!" they said in unison. " Art is always a blast 'un'." Their sweat dropped all the way to the floor. " Um... can we go now and train Deidara-sensei?" " Hai follow me 'un'."

They followed him out of the room and into what looked like a wasteland that was just ground covered in dirt.

" Were here because it is easy to explode 'un' things and doton justsus 'un'." " Uh Deidara-sensei, how do we make things explode like you did to our room's?" " Akako do that because it is my blood line but you can Naruto 'un' because of your's. But don't think that I'm just gonna let you have my blood, 'un' if you can survive the blasts I throw at you by the time the timers up then I'll let you have it 'un'." " Sensei what will I be doing?" " Don't worry Akako, 'un' I have a couple of scrolls of doton jutsus that you can learn since your affinity for jutsus is doton they should be easy for you 'un'."

He handed Akako a scroll and turned to Naruto " You will not learn any jutsus from any of your sensei's till you get Itachi's blood for the sharingan 'un'." When he finished he reached into his pouch and pulled out weights. " When you try and get my keki-genkai you will be wearing the weights so it makes it harder 'un'." Naruto put on the weights and almost fell to the floor. " How much do they weigh?" " 50 pounds on the arms and 100 on the legs. I'm surprised 'un' that your still up 'un'." " I don't think I can move." " Well you better, 'un' because we start...Now 'un'."

Deidara put clay in his hands and he pointed them at Naruto. " Kibaku nendo." Naruto tried to move but only tripped and it was good that he did because the wall behind him exploded. " YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!!!" " I never said 'un' I would go easy on you 'un'." He reached for more clay but Naruto got up and started to crawl away, but there was no place to hide." Kibaku nendo." Deidara exploded the ground next to Naruto and he was thinking ' _oh kami-sama I'm going to die.' _Naruto was then hit by a blastin the side and was sent flying across the room and into the wall. " Naruto-_kun_ you are going to have to be faster 'un' than that 'un'." Naruto got up and there was a huge burn mark in his side but was healing. Naruto then tried to walk but the burn hurt and made him wince in pain. Deidara than made a spider out of the clay and sent it over to Naruto. It exploded right by Naruto and was unconscious.

Naruto woke up in what looked like to be a sewer. He was then drawn in by a powerful force of chakra and Naruto followed it. He came to a giant cage and giant eyes and a huge toothy grin was visible behind the huge ass bars.

" **Ahh... kit so we finally meet." **

" Who are you?"

_**' Is he really this much of a baka.' **_**" Who else is sealed inside you, you dumb kuso." **" Kyuubi?"

" **Yea everybody cheer, hes not a dumb ass." **

" Uh.. Kyuubi theres no one else here." **Kyuubi sweat-dropped. **

" **You really are a baka, listen you are gonna get killed but there is a jutsu that will help you now." **

"Really what?"

" **Use the ram seal and gather chakra and say kage bushin no jutsu that should help you run the timer out." **" Ok."

" **Kit tell your damn father Arashi to loosen the seal so we can have a telepathically link so I can educate your dumb ass. NOW GET OUT!**"

Naruto awoke and Deidara smirked and grabbed more of his clay. Naruto did the ram seal and said " Kage Bushin No Jutsu." Just then 100 Naruto's were surrounding the room. " I'm surprised Naruto-kun 'un' but I can destroy as many as you can make 'un'."

He started destroying them by numbers of at least ten at a time, but the more he destroyed Naruto just kept on creating more. Deidara then made a spider and threw it at the real Naruto and it knocked him back. The clones all dispersed and was towering over Naruto ready to deliver the final blow, but they heard a ringing sound. They looked and saw that the time was up. Naruto sighed in relief and looked at Deidara and said

" Eheeehehe you couldn't kill me."

" Of course I could Naruto-kun 'un'. When you were knocked unconscious 'un' I could have."

" Why didn't you?"

"Why would I want to kill my new student 'un'." Naruto just gave him a big grin but Deidara told him to open his mouth. Naruto did and Deidara cut his hand and let it bleed into his mouth. Naruto then sat up but felt horrible pain in his palms. He screamed but after ten minutes he stopped. He looked at his palms to see a mouth on each of them with razor sharp teeth. Deidara threw a pair of fingerless leather gloves to Naruto and he put them on. He then threw Naruto a gourd** (AN: Similar to Gaara's.)**full of clay.

" Don't you need this Deidara-sensei?"

" It is a 'un' gift for you Naruto-kun 'un'."

" Arigato Deidara-sensei." Deidara just smirked. Itachi came in and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto walked with Itachi and found Akako panting with sweat coming down her face.

"I finished two of Deidara-sensei's jutsus from the scroll, both B-rank."

" You did good both of you, Akako heres a solider pill, it will let your chakra come back fast."

All three of them headed outside of the hideout into the mountains. Itachi threw a scroll at Akako but she looked pissed.

" Why doesn't anyone want to train me?"

" Akako please, we just want to get Naruto his bloodlines out of the way early so we can train you both for the hard stuff." She just pouted and ran out of sight.

" Now Naruto-kun my exercise will be similar to Deidara-san's but there is no timer and you must cut me with this kunai." He throws Naruto a kunai and he grabs it. When he has it in his hand, Itachi moves in a blink an eye in front of Naruto and kneed him in the stomach.

" Now Naruto-kun I will not go easy on you like Deidara did, if your knocked unconscious then I will strike you."

" But theres no way to beat you your like a hundred times faster and stronger than me."

" Then you must find a way to beat me then.." Itachi charge forward and kicked upwards, but Naruto dodge it, but Itachi brought his foot down making Naruto's head hit the ground. Naruto barley got up with blood coming down his forehead.

Naruto then formed a ram seal and said " Kage bushin no Jutsu." Ten Narutos surrounded Itachi and charged at him. Itachi got a kunai in his hand and did a 360. Nine Narutos vanished in a puff of smoked while the real Naruto had a huge gash on his chest and was leaking blood out slowly. Naruto took some clay out of his gourd and put it in his palms. He tried squeezing it out but nothing happened.

" NANI! These things are broken."

" Naruto-kun, Deidara-san hasn't taught you how to use them yet."

Naruto charged at Itachi at he kicked him sending him flying back into a boulder. It looked like Naruto was out could. Itachi just sighed and walked towards him. He then saw red chakra forming all over his body. Itachi started to do hand signs and said " Katon: Gokaikyu no jutsu." A giant fireball came at him but Naruto got rid of it with just a flick of his wrist. His eyes were blood red with long fangs and claws, and his whisker marks were bigger and more defined. He let out an inhumane roar and charged so fast Itachi couldn't see him. He activated his mangekyo sharingan and looked around. He barley blocked a kick to the face. He barley saw him again under his feet where Naruto kicked upwards to Itachi's face. Itachi blocked with both hands.

Naruto looked at Itachi in his eyes and saw the Tsukuyomi.

" Naruto-kun for the next 72 hours-" Itachi was cut short when Naruto came flying at him and punched him into a wall. Itachi got up but was kicked in the face so he undid it. Itachi came back to the real world to find a kunai stabbed in his arm.

" How did you resists my Tsukuyomi?"

" When Kyuubi took control of me, I guess it didn't have any affects."

Itachi took the kunai out and let Naruto lick off the blood. Naruto felt intense burning in his eyes and after about half an hour he stopped and came out with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

" How do you have the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

" I guess I got it from you."

" Do your eyes hurt?"

" No."

" The Kyuubi's chakra must constantly heal them but I suggest you still only use the regular Sharingan unless necessary. "

" Why?"

" The Mangekyo Sharingan takes a lot of chakra and if Kyuubi is constantly healing you then he wont be able to heal the rest of your body. Understand?" Naruto nodded.

" Good, now find Akako and meet your next sensei."

" Who is it?" " Zetsu-san."

Naruto visibly shivered. " Naruto-kun Zetsu is really not that bad. His nice side is well...nice."

" It's not that, he's a cannibal."

" He only eats dead people so don't worry." Naruto felt like gaging but went to find Akako. After he walked around a bit a giant fireball came towards him. He barley ducked out of the way and burned a little bit of his hair.

" Gomen Naruto, I was just practicing my Katon jutsus and I guess I aimed one at you."

" It's ok, now we got to find our new sensei."

" Who is it?"

" Zetsu."

" Umm... ok lets go, he's probably in the forest."

They left the mountain and walked into the forest. As soon as they went into the forest a kunai whizzed straight towards them. Akako pushed Naruto out of the way and it missed both of them. Zetsu appeared and was looking down on them.

" You two will work together on this exercise. **I hope you **die. No I don't. Why** there just bait?" **

This went on for a couple minutes until they were just quiet.

" Zetsu-sensei, what is the exercise?"

" **You will both be eaten." **Both of them visibly shivered. " You will both have to meet me at the end of the forest, both of you will have to dodge and recognize traps. Some are obvious, and some are so hard other members of the Akatsuki can't see them." And with that he disappeared.

" Naruto you have the Sharingan right?" He nodded.

" Can you activate it to see a few traps?" His eyes became blood red with three toma's in his eyes. He looked around but saw nothing.

" Everything looks fine but we should get moving."

After traveling for about a couple of minutes a log with a came coming down on them but Akako did hand signs and said " Doton: Doryuheki." A wall of mud came out of the ground a stopped the log before it hit them. Since Naruto's Sharingan was activated he learned that jutsu.

" I can't see anymore traps-" He was cut short when a tree fell right behind him, but since he had his Sharingan activated he dodged it. Then a series of kunai and shuriken came flying at him. " Doton: Doryuheki." The same wall was put up and blocked everything there was. He then heard Akako scream and he followed it to see Akako lying on the ground with kunai all over her. Naruto went over there but a rope tied around his feet and swung him into a tree. He looked at Akako to see that she had vanished. He then realized it was a genjutsu. He smacked his head for his stupidity. He took out a kunai and cut the rope on his feet and fell to the ground. He started to look for Akako.

With Akako

Akako was worried about Naruto. She knew he was getting stronger, but she knew Zetsu. He was ruthless while fighting enemies. Plus he didn't know Zetsu's kekei genkai Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu which allows him to travel anywhere in the forest. She decided to get out of the forest quickly by pumping chakra into her feet. She ran as fast as she could barley avoiding kunai and falling trees till she bumped into someone. It was Naruto. He fell right into a tree, braking it in half. She ran towards him and found he was ok, just knocked out.

Naruto's mind space.

He found that he was back in front of the Kyuubi's cage. " Hey Kyuubi is there anyway to get me to the end of the forest faster?" **" Yes turn on your Mangekyo Sharingan and let me pour my chakra in your eyes, but hold on to Akako first."**

" Why?"

" **If I pour enough chakra in your eye's you should be able to transport to the end of the forest." **

Real World

Naruto woke up and grabbed Akako in what looked like to be a hug. They both were slightly blushing and Naruto's eyes were like a pinwheel and they were in a world that was black and white and were traveling fast in a vortex. Akako wanted to know what was going on but she couldn't speak so she just kept on looking ahead. About a minute later the vortex stopped and were in the regular world. They saw the end of the forest and Zetsu came behind them and put a hand on their shoulder's. They jumped through their skin and turned around to meet Zetsu's peaceful eye's.

" You two passed.**" " I should kill you.**"

That went on for about two minutes, Zetsu arguing with himself.

Naruto opened his mouth and Zetsu raised his forehead, probably trying to raise an eyebrow.

" What do you want?" **" He probably wants you to eat him." **

" My other sensei's cut their hand and let it bleed in my mouth."

" **You remind me of me when I was younger." **That scared Naruto a little. Zetsu cutted his hand and let it bleed in his mouth. In stead of having venus fly traps come out of his shoulder's blood red streaks were in his hair.

" Must be a side affect from the Kyuubi."

Kisame came and said " Get your asses ready, I'm gonna make sure you can't walk by the time I'm done with you." They both gulped and followed Kisame.

Kisame gave Naruto and Akako weights and told him to put them on. They took of the old ones and put on the new ones and fell to the floor. They tried to get up but couldn't.

" Now I want you to give me 20 laps around the mountain, 30 push ups, and 50 squats. Then you will learn to walk on trees while just using your hands then walk on water. And if I hear any complaints I will add 10 more to everything got that?" They both nod. " Good now GET STARTED!"

They both barley get up and started what looked like to be dragging their feet.

" Come on. You better hurry or I'll start using Suiton jutsus to speed you up."

They now moved to what seemed to be a slow walk and it took 2 hours to do 1 lap. Kisame then started to swing his Samehada around which made them run into a slow jog. It took 10 hours to do the ten laps.

When they were done they started to do the push-ups. It took about ten minutes to do every push-up. When they were done there they were sweating so bad their clothes got damped. When they started to do the squats after about 20 they both fell to the floor. They got up and did the rest.

" Now for your next test you must climb the tree by just using your feet and chakra. Gather chakra to your feet and run towards the tree."

They did so but Naruto fell to the ground when his foot hit the tree. Akako on the other hand made it half way up the tree. On their next try Akako made it all the way up the tree and Naruto made it a quarter up it. Kisame told Akako to rest while Naruto finished his. Naruto finished his training by the morning.

" Kisame-sensei what do we do now?"

" Now you two can choose a weapon. What do you two want?"

They thought it over for a little while and Naruto choose a katana and Akako choose a whip. Kisame said that he would train them both in their weapons when he gets them.

" Kisame-sensei aren't you gonna give me your keki genkai?"

" I don't have one."

" Then why do you look like a shark, was your father human and your mother a shark?" Naruto and Akako were crying laughing but Kisame was mad.

" No, my mother was human and my father was a shark." 00 00 That was the faces of the Naruto and Akako, the only thing going in their head was_ ' Was his mother fucked up or what?' _

Naruto and Akako just walked away. They were still wide-eyed from Kisame's parents. They went in the fortress and saw what looked like to be a depressed man with blood red hair.

" Why did you two take too long?"

" Uhh...we were training with Kisame-sensei."

" Now I'm going to teach you two how to do Futon type jutsus." He handed them both a scroll and were told to go into the next room. It was similar to Deidara's but it was covered in sand.

" You will both do what I do." He did hand signs and said " Futon: mugen sajin daitoppa." Sand started to come out of his body and filled the arena. Naruto did it perfectly due to his sharingan but Akako only got a little sand out from her body.

" Futon: Renkudan." An air bullet came out of his mouth and hit the wall. This time both Naruto and Akako did it nearly perfect. It went like that for a while where they both learned a bunch of Futon jutsus. When they were done they were met by a pissed off looking man with platinum blond hair.

" Are you the two gaki's 'm supposed to be training?" They nod.

" I'm going to train Akako because I knew her father and his keki genkai, but I will give you my keki genkai." Naruto opened his mouth and Hidan bleed in his mouth. Then a man with an orange mask with a hole for his right eye came in and took Naruto.

" Whats your name?"

" I'm Tobi, and your Naruto right?" He nods.

" So what are you going to teach me?"

" Well me and Hidan-kun's keki genkai are pretty similar so I'll give you mine and train both of them." Naruto and Tobi walked outside and Tobi bleed in Naruto's mouth.

" Tobi's a good boy isn't he?"

" Uh...yes." Tobi jumped and hugged Naruto with joy but Naruto couldn't breathe.

" Tobi...can't...breathe." Tobi let go but took a kunai out and stabbed Naruto in the forehead. Naruto fell backwards but Tobi took the kunai out. Naruto got up which surprised him.

" WHY DID YOU STAB ME AND WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?!?!"

" Thats your new keki genkai, me and Hidan's keki genkais combined will make you immortal."

" So I can't die in battle?" " No you can't, but you will die of age, but you will live maybe twice as long as your supposed to." Naruto was happy but sad that he would out live all of his friends. Tobi then took Naruto to meet his final sensei of the day, Arashi.

Tobi opened the door to the leader's room for him to train his son. When they stepped inside they met Arashi,

" Arashi-sama I brought Naruto for you to train him." Arashi just nodded and told Tobi to leave them alone.

" Son you are about to learn two of the most powerful jutsus that anyone from Konoha had invented, they are the Rasengan and Hiraishin no jutsu. First I will teach you Hiraishin no jutsu because you can make your better than mine."

" How?"

" If you combine it with Zetsu's keki genkai you might not need a seal to transport you." Arashi showed Naruto the hand signs and Naruto copied them. Naruto tried it with Zetsu's kekei genkai and only moves about an inch.

" You still have to train in both Zetsu's kekei genkai and the Hiraishin no Jutsu, now were going to train you in the Rasengan." He pulled out a water balloon and tossed it to Naruto.

" You must make the chakra move around till it pops. You will have to make it move in all directions for this to work." Naruto tried it and the balloon expanded but didn't pop.

" You got to try and constantly apply the chakra. Now go!" Naruto tried and it leaked a little. Arashi threw another at him and this time it pooped.

" Now you must fight through the pain for this one." He throws Naruto a rubber ball. " Just constantly feed your chakra constantly into the ball." He did so, but he screamed in pain and when the ball pooped he through all the way across the room.

" Good Naruto, now this will be very hard but if you use a kage bushin, you might do this. Gather the chakra in your hand and spin it and apply chakra to it like you did to the last two." He made a kage bushin and gathered chakra while the bushin spun his hands to make the chakra spiral. " Now attack the wall." He thrusted his hand in the wall and a giant hole was present.

" Good job Naruto you mastered the Rasengan."

" Before I forget the Kyuubi wanted you to weaken the seal so he can communicate with me."

" Ok but this will hurt." His fingers started to glow and he shoved them into Naruto's stomach. He passed out in pain. Arashi picked Naruto up and put him down in his bed. Akako came back which looked like she was suffering from chakra exhaustion. She went into her room and fell asleep.

5 YEARS LATER

Two figures were out in front of Konohagakure wearing long black robes and hats that covered their faces.

" So this is the start of our revenge?"

" Yes, I don't know why you get yours first do?"

" Orochimaru might still want to destroy leaf so we are here to spy on them and look for him."

" Oh... ok lets go."

**Ok This is my fourth chapter and so far longest. All of my chapters will be longer now so Review please bye. **

**Poll: Should Naruto or Akako have a puppet like Sasori? **

**1 Naruto **

**2 Akako**

**3None **

**Ja Ne **


	5. Chapter 5

Alright chapter 5 This is... you will have to read to find out.

Poll:

Naruto-0

Akako-4

None-6

It ends at the end of the next chapter, so vote ASAP. I'm taking Naruto out of the poll because I gave him to much, but don't worry Akako has a really cool Kekki genkai.

Naruto and Akako were walking to the gates of Konohagakure and were halted by the guards.

" Halt state your business!"

Akako took her hat off and made her eyes as big as possible and were shining. They looked like she was tearing up.

" Please guard-san 'sniff'" Naruto sweat-dropped. " bandits attacked 'sniff' our village and drove us out." By now fake tears were coming out of her eyes. " We got separated with our family and we came here because you are the strongest of the hidden villages. Please let us talk to your hokage."

The guard had tears forming in his eyes. " Ok you can go on in. Just be careful and follow all of our rules now go."

" Arigato guard-san."

When the gates opened Naruto started chuckling. Akako gave him a WTF look and Naruto laughed even harder.

" Whats so funny?"

" Bandits came and attacked our village and we got separated." She punched his arm playfully.

" Hey I thought it was good since kit was my first time acting."

" Yeah but remember how the guard fell so easily for it."

" I thought he was going to piss himself." They laughed for about a good minute and just kept walking.

For Naruto, even after not coming to the village for five years it was really awkward for him not being glared at or ignored. Akako saw this and wanted to say something but she figured that he has to deal with it on his own.

" You know this is my first time in the village for five years but they would still hate me if they founded out I was still alive." Akako could only stare at her partner and feel sorry for him.

" Yeah but they wouldn't even recognize you since you changed so much." It was true Naruto was now 56 with the biggest blue eyes you could think of. His hair had grown longer but still spiky with red streaks. The perfect muscles, not big but were very noticeable. Underneath his Akatsuki cloak he wore a fishnet shirt with baggy black pants with combat boots. Instead of having that gourd Deidara gave him he kept it in a scroll for when they had to fight, and the gloves he still had on. His katana was strapped to his side and was under his cloak. His teeth were more like fangs because of the Kyuubi.

Akako wore her out fit like Naruto but with a black tank top and long green pants with short sleeveless orange fishnet shirt over the tank top. Her red hair was in a very wild high pony tail that made her hair point in all directions. She had a very slim body and was about 50-51. She had black wrists bands on her wrists. She also had a short necklace with a small black stone hanging off the end of it.

" We should see the hokage first since thats where were supposed to be ninja for our assignment." Akako nods and they go to the Hokage tower. When they got in there they met the secretary.

" Hello we here to meet Hokage-sama." Akako said in her sweetest voice she could have.

" Ok just go right in." The guard opened the door and allowed the two to enter. In there they met a man about 60-70 years old.

" What can I do for you two?"

" Hokage-sama our village was overrun by bandits and we would like to ask if we can be shinobi of konohagakure it really is the only thing were good at?"

" Ok I guess, you will meet your team an training ground 7. They recently lost a member, but I don't think they will have a problem with two extras."

" Who is on our team Hokage-sama?"

" Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Sensei Hatake Kakashi." Their eyes widened that they have Itachi's brother.

" Arigato Hokage-sama."

They went to the trainings ground to find a pink haired girl having a day dream look on her face while watching a kid that resembled Itachi. He was sitting on a rock having a pissed off look splattered all over his face.

"Konichi wa Sasuke-san Sakura-san."

" Who are you two and what are you doing here?" Sakura nearly screamed it out.

" I'm Sato Akako and this is Kazama Naruto **(an: not original is it, the village thinks Naruto Uzumaki died so there not really suspicious) **and we are your new team mates."

" Ha, why do we need new teammates, Sasuke-kun and I are good enough."

" And why is that?"

" I'm kunoichi of the year and Sasuke is rookie of the year."

" Is that all?"

" Me and Sasuke are destined lovers and true love conquers all Cha!" Sasuke shivered and shot Sakura an icy glare.

" Uh... no it doesn't."

" Well... thats not it, Sasuke is a prodigy and the last Uchiha, one of the noblest clans ever." Both had a little smirk on their faces.

Just then Kakashi appeared and said yo. Sakura yelled do loud it almost made everyone deaf. " YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi ignored her and saw Naruto and Akako. " Hokage-sama told me you two are on our team." They nod. " How would you like to spar against my students?"

" Sorry Kakashi-san, but with the chunin exams coming up we don't want to reveal our abilities."

" I understand-" but he was cut off. " Hn. What kind of abilities do you have? Probably the weakest thing in the world." Naruto and Akako laughed because he basically dissed his own kekki genkai.

" Whats so funny?"

" You'll find out at the exams." Sasuke was ready to charge at them but Kakashi interrupted him.

" Why don't you two show our new teammates around the village, we don't want to be bad hosts now would we?" Sasuke's eye twitched and just simply stated "No". He went to the Uchiha District and Sakura just followed him right behind.

" Arigato for your hospitality Kakashi-san, but we already got a tour of the village. Now if you'll excuse us we have to go and eat dinner."

" Alright if that is what you want..Oh meet us at the academy tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. Ja ne." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" So where are we gonna eat?"

" Theres a great ramean stand called Ichirikaru Ramean in the shop district. They used to treat me really nice even though no one else did."

After Naruto and Akako got there Akako had a bowl and a half of pork ramean and Naruto had seven bowls of miso ramean.

" How can you eat so much, I'm surprised your not as big as a wild boar."

" I really never thought why I eat so much. Why is it a problem?"

" No but it can be a little disgusting once in a while." She joked a punched his arm playfully.

They got up and headed towards the Hokage mountain. They were going to Arashi's house where he used to live while he was still living there. He gave them the key the night they left. They were speechless when they saw a mansion with a huge vine wrapped around the house with weeds everywhere, indicating that no one was there for years.

" So this is Arashi-sama's house when he lived in Konoha. Its huge!"

" Well are we gonna look at it all day or are we gonna go in?" Akako nodded and followed him in the house. It was even bigger on the inside. It had two stories and at least five rooms. The living room was bigger than the yard, the kitchen was almost 200 yards, there was three bath rooms and each had its own shower and toilet.

" So are we ready to get unpacked or do you want to sight see the house a little bit more?" Naruto said sarcastically. Akako just rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff and went in her room. Naruto chuckled to himself and did the same.

_! Beep ! Beep ! Beep ! Be-_ _Smash" _Naruto groggily got out of bed and cursed the man who invented alarm clocks. He exited the room and went out in the kitchen. He saw Akako drinking a cup of coffee and grunted 'morning' to him. Naruto poured himself a cup and sat down with her.

" So what are we doing today?"

" The chunin exams remember, we have to get ready in an hour, lets get ready now so we can get this over with." They got up and got showered. They then changed into what they had yesterday and left.

" So do you think anyone will be able to beat us?"

" I don't know but most likely not."

" Why do you say that?"

" I don't think anyone else besides us has been trained by some of the most strongest nuke-nin in the world."

" True, but we should still be cautious you know." Naruto nodded in agreement and they continued walking. They made it to the academy entrance and were met by a brooding Sasuke. Apparently they had to wait for Sakura to come. When she did she yelled " SASUKE-KUN!" They covered their ears.

" Sakura where were you?" Sasuke was clearly pissed.

" I was fixing my hair. I had a bad hair day." All except Sakura was really pissed but Naruto said in a calm voice " In the shinobi world your opponent dose not care if you were doing your hair, all he or she wants is to kill you. Would your hair style be important then? I doubt it." Sakura was ready to charge at him but Naruto and Akako walked into the academy.

" Argh! I can't believe those two. They think there better than everyone else." Sasuke said nothing and walked in the academy and Sakura followed.

They walked up to the second floor and a crowd of genin complaining to let them through the door. Sasuke smugly walked up to the chunin blocking the door.

" Thats a nice henge but this is the second floor not the third." Murmurs of gasps came from the crowd but a smack from Naruto and Akako.

" Sasuke why did you do that you baka!"

" Hn. They were trying to get us to fall for the henge and not let us pass."

" But if you saw through it why did you let the others know about it. Now the odds of us passing has drastically declined you dumb ass." Sakura was really mad that Akako made fun of Sasuke and Sasuke was pissed because she was right.

" Now Sasuke, Sakura lets go. I'm not in the mood to hear you two brag about your abilities." Naruto was pissed cause he really didn't need this right now.

They followed them clearly not wanting to. A man with long brunette hair and pupil less eyes stepped forward of the group.

" You in the hat and cloak what is your name." It was more of a command than a question

" Why should I tell you?"

" Because I'm looking forward to fight you in the exams."

" Good for you." And with that they left and left a very pissed Hyuga behind.

The new team seven was walking up the steps to the third floor when a kid with a bowl cut and the bushiest eye brows imaginable and really weird eyes.

" Are you Sakura Haruno?"

" Uh... hai."

" Will you be my girl friend? I promise to protect your life with my own." Sakura showed disgust on her face.

" NO!"

" Why?"

" Because your weird." He looked hurt and Naruto was about to say something but Akako beat him to it.

" Are you really that self centered you cold hearted bitch? Don't you have sensitivity for other people's feelings?"

" Who asked you anyway. Who do you think you are? You just came here and your yelling at us and telling us how to live. You two probably got pitied by Hokage-sama and Kakashi-sensei so you two could be on our great team."

Akako and Naruto looked like they were gonna kill them but they calmed themselves down. A voice in Akako's head was telling her** ' Kill both of them.' **

They said nothing and continued walking towards the door. They see Kakashi there smiling.

" Glad to see the four of you made it."

" What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

" If one of you didn't show up then none of you could be apart of the exams." The doors opened and they walked in to see...

OH... cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating sooner but Fourth of July and Stuff. Till next time Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six is here and I hope Y'all like it because I like to make people happy.

Poll

None-5

Akako-4

_Last time..._

_They walked through the door and were met by...,.._

The new team seven looked around and saw at least a hundred genins looking very angry at them. Sakura seemed very intimidated and was ready to wet her pants, Sasuke had the same pissed off look on his face like always, and Naruto and Akako weren't even phased by it. Just then a girl with blond hair in a high pony-tail jumped on Sasuke and had a huge blush on her face.

" Sasuke-kun, didn't you miss me? I bet you did because you had to stay with forehead girl for six months." Sasuke had a very pissed off look on his face.

" Yamanaka-san get off of me."

" But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura went over there and tore Ino off of Sasuke and they started to have a fight at who Sasuke loved more.

" Sasuke." Naruto was whispering to Sasuke. " Is one of them your girl-friend?"

" Hn. Why would I even like one of them. They are annoying."

" I'm just saying. I could see you not liking Sakura, but Ino is pretty." Akako heard this and grew very angry.

" What did you say Naruto?" Naruto grew very nervous and waved his hands in front of his face in defense.

" I mean not as pretty as you are Akako-chan." Akako still had a death look in her eyes.

" Good make sure you get it right next time." Sasuke turned to him.

" Is she yours?" Naruto and Akako had a blush on their faces.

" NO WERE JUST FRIENDS!" They said in unison and a little to quick for every one else's liking. Sasuke had a little smirk on his face. They both were blushing furiously.

Naruto then started looking around the room and hie eyes widened. He went over to Akako and whispered to her.

" We have three people to look out at this exam. First we have the container of Shukaku."

" And..."

" If I tell you will you promise to not do anything rash?" She nodded.

Well he pointed to a man walking towards the group and it was Kabuto. A spy from Sasori sent to keep an eye on Orochimaru but he betrayed the Akatsuki. She got a medium high type of killer intent going which scared everyone. Especially Kabuto. Naruto was having second thoughts about telling Akako the next guy.

" The next guy is..." They were interrupted by a kid with a dog in his jacket.

" Hey who are you two?"

" We are the new members of team seven."

" Hey what happened to Sai?"

" Oh, Hey went back to the ANBU."

" HE was on the ANBU?" They nod.

Just then Kabuto came up. Akako and Naruto disappeared and were behind Kabuto.

" So Kabuto how is hebi-teme?" Akako had clear anger in her voice.

" Oh.. Akako-chan, Naruto-kun, long time no see."

" Um.. excuse me" This came from Sakura. " Weren't you going to show us something?"

" Ah... yes these are cards that that have information on everyone in here who do you want to find?"

" Rock Lee, Gaara no Subaku, Naruto Kazama, and Akako Sato." Sasuke was very curious.

" You know their names, thats no fun." He got Rock Lee and it said his teammates Neji, and TenTen, and sensei Maito Gai. Only knows taijutsu and all of his missions that he did.

Gaara's teammates were Temari and Kankuro. Never got injured in a mission, and all of his skills were unknown.

" Sorry but I don't have any skills on Naruto-kun and Akako-chan since I haven't seen them since they were seven. But I suggest if any of you have to fight them you should beg for mercy. They will catch up to you and I doubt you will be able to even stand a chance against them." Everyone in the room looked at both of them and some thought they were over rated and some said they would stay away from them.

" We also have a new team from a new village. Otogakure is new and sent a team but theres nothing to worry about, Oto-nin are weak." Three Oto-nin jumped from their seats to attack Kabuto but they got hit and went all the way to the opposite side of the room. In their place was Akako who was glaring at Kabuto.

" You tell that teme thats what hes going to meet next time I see him." Just then a scared man walked into the room.

" Alright gakis get in a line and get a number then get in a seat." They did and Naruto sat behind Sasuke and Akako sat next to Shikamaru.

" You start off with ten points, if you get caught cheating you will lose two points and if one of your team members gets caught cheating then the whole team loses. You will get the tenth question at the end of the quiz." Almost everyone was nervous.

When Ibiki was done talking, everyone was looking over their papers. ' If a kunai is thrown at a 30 degree angle from a tree that is 20 ft high what angle is it going to be.' In everyones' minds they were saying ' WTF?!' Slowly one by one everybody was figuring out that they had to cheat cut not get caught. ' Why did he say if we cheat five times we get disqualified, in the academy if we cheated we would automatically fail, unless we have to cheat. Thats it these questions are to hard for a normal genin to answer.' Sasuke figured it out and activated the Sharingan and followed the movements of the guy n front of him. Naruto then activated his sharingan and copied Sasuke's movements. Ino took over Sakura's mind and looked over her answers and she took over Shikamaru and Choji. Gaara used his Daisan no me was able to spy on everyones tests. Neji and Hinata both used their byakugan to see right through people and onto their tests. Shino put bugs on everyones paper and Kiba had Akamaru look over all the papers and bark out the answers. TenTen put string on the mirrors and had Rock Lee look at all the papers. The oto-nin put chakra in their ears and listened to the pencils tap on the paper.

" You in the back thats been five, take you team and your disqualified.."

" What I haven't cheated, you can't throw me out!" Ibiki told him to get out one more time and he and his team mates did. Slowly teams were getting picked off like flies. When they were done with the time limit he asked if anyone wants to back out. Everyone was wondering why no one would want to take the tenth question.

" Why wouldn't anybody want to take the tenth question?" Temari asked with questionisim** ( AN?)** in her voice.

" If you take the question and get it wrong you and your team will never be able to take the exams again and stay genin for the rest of your life." A guy that was sitting right next to Hinata raised his hand" I can't take it anymore, I try to get out but they keep pulling me back in." Everyone was saying " WTF!" Slowly one by one people started to raise their hands and walked out with their teams. When everyone seemed finished quiting Ibiki gave a big smile and said " You all pass." Everybody was surprised that they passed. " Why do we pass, what about the tenth question?" Ino was very surprised. If there was a tenth question, it would be to stay or not to stay. The life of a shinobi will make you choose many difficult decisions and this wasn't even a very hard one."

A crash was heard through the windows and a woman that wore clothes that left really little to the imagination had a sign that said Mitarashi Anko was behind her. " Alright gakis, meet me at training ground 44 in an hour." They left the room and in an hour they all met at the forest of death.

" Alright gakis you will get one of two scrolls, an earth or heaven scroll. Tour team must have all members active when they reach the tower in the middle of the forest with both scrolls. You may not open the scrolls until you get to the tower. Fill out these forms so I'm not responsible for any of your deaths." A couple gasps were heard through the crowd. " You mean we could be killed?" Sakura had to shriek it out through the whole crowd. " Yes you can die and you can kill also, we are shinobi." Everybody got in a single file line ands signed the forms. After they all got their scrolls and signed their forms they were told to go to their gates. Team seven got an heaven scroll and were st gate 25. Sasuke and Sakura turned to Naruto and Akako.

" You two stay out of our way and we will find you once we get the earth scroll." Sasuke seemed to have his permanent frown on his face. Sakura was shaking her head in agreement.

" Yeah Sasuke-kun and I are the best and might even get two sets of scrolls."

" Fine you two go your way and we go ours and whoever gets the earth scroll first they find the other two and we go to the tower."

" Alright. Ready. Set. Go!" All the teams ran and Naruto and Akako took off in one direction and Sasuke and Sakura ran in another.

" So are we really going to find our own pair of scrolls?"

" Yeah. It might get them off of their ego trip for a while if they see we did something before they did."

After ten minutes they found a team of leaf genin. They were talking to each other about who would hold the scroll. Naruto reached for his clay and said " Kibaku Nendo." and aimed his hands at the genin. One of the genin got blown across the forest floor and into a tree. He was missing a leg. The other two jumped out of the way. Akako did hand signs and said " Doton: Retsudontensho." The ground started to spiral and got one in the mix. All the other could hear was the agonizing scream of his team mate. " Please, if I give you my scroll will you spare me?" Naruto motioned for him to give him the scroll. He did but then Naruto gathered chakra into his hand and said " Rasengan." The ball spiraled and Naruto slammed it into his face and decapitated him. His head was still spinning while it hit the tree. His lifeless body just sat there and Naruto kicked it. They got a heaven scroll and team seven now had both scrolls. They both agreed to eat then meet Sakura and Sasuke.

With Sasuke and Sakura

They had been ambushed by a Kusagakure nin and Sasuke was trying to fight him off. He tried his best but the nin bit Sasuke on the neck and said that he would be back for him. Sakura dragged Sasuke to a hollow tree and rested him there. She had to stay watch all night but dozed off before morning broke. When she woke she heard chuckling and saw the oto-nin team up in the trees. A squirrel was walking up towards her but she threw a kunai at it.

" She saw the explosive tag on it?"

" No but just watch."

Dosu threw a kunai by Sakura and a log flew right in front of Sakura. Dosu rushed at Sakura but was kicked by Rock Lee.

" That was my Dainamikku Entori.(Dynamic entry), give up now or prepare to be defeated by the handsome green beast of Konohagakure Rock Lee." The oto-nin sweat-dropped and made Dosu charge at him but Lee disappeared and said " Konoha Daisenpu." and aimed a kick for Dosu's head but ducked but wasn't expecting a kick for his stomach. Dosu was sent flying back. Kin caught him and Zaku ran towards Lee and aimed a punch at him. Lee ducked and said " Konoha Senpu." Zaku grabbed Lee's foot and threw him on the ground. Lee got up and said " Ura Renge." and kicked Zaku in the air. He want under beneath him and wrapped his bandages around Zaku's arms. He spun Zaku and slammed him into the ground. Lee barley dodged a couple of senbon and were lodged in a tree. Lee's vision became blurry and was seeing a lot of Kins. Zaku came out of the hole where he was in and pointed his hands toward Lee. " Zankuha!" A blast of sound threw Lee into a tree and made the tree fall on him. Sakura decided that she wasn't going to be useless and attempted to run at Zaku. When she was close to him he back handed her with his fist and she fell to the ground. Zaku was ready to go for the killing blow but then he couldn't move. " Kage Mane success." Shikamaru allowed Zaku to turn around to see team ten.

" Choji take over for me while I go fight the other two." Choji nodded and walked towards Zaku.

" What are yo gonna do fatty?" Choji was really pissed with fire in his eyes.

" What did you say?"

" I called you fat fatty."

" Nikudan Sensha." Choji grew into a giant ball. " ROLL ROLL ROLL ROLL ROOL etc." He charged at Zaku but he just jumped out of the way. Dosu ran up to Choji and shoved his melody arm in Choji's stomach. Choji was knocked out cold. Shikamaru Kage Maned Kin and let Ino take over her body. Zaku and Dosu started attacking Ino's body.

" Hey we will kill the girl if you two don't leave."

" We could care less about the girl we just want Sasuke-kun." Shikamaru kage maned Dosu but he couldn't get Zaku. Zaku went to kill Sasuke but was stopped by Sakura. Neji and TenTen were watching up in a tree to see what would happen. Zaku grabbed Sakura by the hair ready to kill her but her hair got cut and he fell backwards. He got up to see Naruto and Akako standing there.

" Who are you two?" No answer was given, instead Naruto grabbed his katana and swung it at Zaku's head. Zaku barley dodged it and fell back. Akako went and kicked Zaku in the stomach and he fell back. Both of them vanished and appeared right behind Dosu and Zaku and they kicked them in the air grabbed their feet did a few flips and threw them at kin who was in her own body. They all retreated and Akako thanked them all for helping with their team. Sakura got up and grabbed Sasuke and they left.

" Did you two get a earth scroll?"

" Hai, we killed a genin team to get it, do you still have the heaven scroll?" She nodded. Sasuke woke up and Naruto told them to grab onto him. They all did and Naruto used Zetsu's kekki genkai and moved really fast towards the tower They got their and opened their doors. Sakura and Sasuke, who were still pissed that they had to be saved opened their scrolls and threw the scrolls on the ground. Iruka got out and congratulated them and told them to rest up because tomorrow all the teams that made it will be there.

**Sorry for not updating in a while I was being really lazy. No one will get a puppet so sorry for those who wanted one. Review will make me happy so review please. Ja Ne **


End file.
